A front-end assembly of the type described above forms for example a motor vehicle “technical front-end assembly” and enables various vehicle components to be attached under the hood of the vehicle, such as optics, a group of heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), engine cooling air management, vehicle drag air management or a hood closing lock and others. Due to its structure and the materials used to produce it, such an assembly has the function of providing end customer firm feel and/or high quality characteristics along with absorption of a part of the energy released during an impact against the front of the vehicle and of limiting the intrusion of outside elements in the motor vehicle during this impact.
A front-end assembly of the aforementioned type is known. The front-end module of such a front-end assembly is intended to be attached to a bumper beam of the vehicle. Before this, the front-end module is mounted on at least one rail of the motor vehicle chassis. During this operation, the fascia of the bumper beam is removed because the operator must have an access to tighten the mounting bolts that are located onto the rail. Such an assembly process is time consuming for a manufacturer since both steps of tightening the bolts and then attaching the bumper beam to the front-end module are relatively slow.
Solutions to this problem have been found. One solution is to mount jointly the front-end module with the bumper beam previously installed, onto the rail, and to drill the fascia of the bumper beam. Thanks to this drilling, an operator is then able to reach the mounting bolts from the front of the vehicle, and to fasten the front-end module to the rail with a longitudinal socket drive tool.
However, the operator then has to place unaesthetic cap plugs in the fascia holes so as to cover them up. Furthermore, the operator performs such an operation blindly, i.e. without seeing the holes receiving the mounting bolts in the rail, which complicates the operation significantly and slows the assembly process.